Exhaust gas treatment units comprise a plurality of exhaust gas treatment elements, which are arranged in a housing and through which a parallel flow is possible. These exhaust gas treatment elements can open out into a common outlet space. An outlet tube or outlet nozzle leads from the outlet space out of the housing. A number of problems can however result from this. Firstly, the tube must be relatively firmly supported at the housing. Secondly, the flow from the various exhaust gas treatment elements towards the outlet tube/nozzle should be evenly distributed.